Memories Note
by tsuki may
Summary: Sete anos antes de Ryuuku deixar o Death Note na terra, L, Raito e Misa se conhecem em Tókio e se tornam "amigos de infância" MisaxRaitoxL


**O dia em que ele aprendeu a matar **

"Ainda lembro da primeira vez que vi você. Eu achava que eu tinha muitos segredos, mas seus olhos de garoto de dez anos traziam coisas que eu não conseguia entender. Eu sempre quis saber como é a sua mente... mas agora eu sei exatamente."

As ruas cobertas de neve, os prédios se erguendo em volta de tudo, o vapor da respiração ofegante, o vidro úmido da janela da limusine preta. O instinto quase compulsivo de morder o lábio e roer as unhas enquanto tentamos ganhar coragem pra enfrentar algo que não conhecemos, lutando contra a falta de ar que sentimos quando estamos perdidos no escuro, e completamente sozinhos.

A nostalgia perturbante dessas lembranças ainda sufocava sua mente incansável como uma fumaça que não se espalhava com o vento, permanecendo, mesmo depois de sete anos. O primeiro dia em Tókio. O começo de uma nova vida.

Ele tinha acabado de chegar. O carro parou na frente de um enorme hotel cinco estrelas, o distinto senhor de óculos e bigode desceu do carro e pediu que as malas fossem levadas para cima.

-É aqui, Lowlight.

-Você não deve usar esse nome com tão pouca cautela, Watari. Em qualquer lugar, até aqui no Japão, não se sabe quem é confiável e quem é suspeito -suas precauções de detetive já existiam mesmo quando tinha tão pouca idade, ele era um gênio muito precoce- Eu vou dar uma olhada na rua, subo daqui a alguns minutos.

-Faça como quiser, L, mas volte logo. E leve o meu casaco.

Watari sempre tinha cuidado de Lowlight, era a única pessoa que realmente o conhecia. L morava em um dos orfanatos criados por Watari, que percebeu sua incrível capacidade cerebral, e seu potencial para a investigação, já que ele era muito mais esperto do que praticamente qualquer adulto. Agora ele havia decidido que não valia a pena continuar no orfanato, onde seria facilmente encontrado, se quisesse ser detetive. Por isso precisava sempre se mudar, para manter sua identidade protegida até se tornar maior de idade. E para isso precisava também de Watari.

Ele saiu do carro e começou a caminhar pela primeira vez naquela rua quase deserta por causa da neve, arrastando o casaco longo de Watari. Havia algumas cerejeiras cobertas com grossas camadas brancas, e uma pequena praça atravessando a rua, e tudo nela parecia branco e calmo, exceto uma figura parada entre as árvores. L pousou os olhos naquela criatura, e parou de andar. O que era aquela criança? Um garoto que aparentava 10 anos, de belos cabelos castanhos caindo sobre o rosto, e um brilho estranho, determinado e quase maníaco nos olhos escuros. L percebeu que o menino também estava olhando pra ele, mas não conseguiu parar de encará-lo, com os olhos congelados e a boca meio aberta. Ele também estava parado, contraindo os lábios finos numa expressão de desafio. E por que um garoto tão jovem tinha aquele rosto tão sério?

"Você era tão sério, talvez por isso despertava minha curiosidade, eu queria entender você desde o começo, queria saber tudo sobre você..."

Os dois se encaravam, um esperando que o outro fizesse algum movimento.

"Olhar pra você aquecia o meu coração, algo tão bom que chegava a doer"

Um grito estridente vindo das árvores, e em seguida vários latidos de cachorro despertaram os sentidos do menino de cabelos pretos, que olhou em volta, pra lembrar onde ele mesmo estava, e quando voltou os olhos para o ponto onde o menino de cabelos castanhos estava, ele não estava mais lá, havia corrido alguns metros para o meio do parque, e pelo que L podia ver, estava aparentemente lutando com alguma coisa preta e não muito grande. L atravessou a rua e correu até o lugar de onde vinham o barulho e os latidos. Quando L chegou mais perto, o garoto estava sentado no chão, arquejando, e o animal preto estava caído também, sangrando, com uma pedra pontuda enfiada na barriga. A violência daquilo não impressionava L, mas ele se perguntava se aquilo realmente fora necessário. "O que é esse garoto?" Ainda no chão, o garoto estava rindo pelo canto da boca e murmurando.

-Eu preferia não sujar as minhas mãos desse jeito...

L se abaixou, e se aproximou dele, tanto, que pôde até sentir o cheiro doce que o menino exalava, misturado ao cheiro acre do sangue do cadáver ao lado. Enquanto L pensava em mil perguntas para fazer, uma garotinha muito bonita e pequena, usando um vestidinho vermelho apareceu chorando de trás das plantas. O braço dela estava sangrando.

-Sua inútil, fica dando trabalho aos outros, enquanto não consegue nem se cuidar sozinha, você nunca cresce, ne?-disse o menino de cabelos castanhos, rasgando um pedaço de sua camisa para fazer um curativo -A culpa é sua, por ficar aí escondida dando uma de idiota... Parece mesmo uma presa fácil.

-Desculpa, Raito.

Raito, seu nome ainda soava como se ouvido pela primeira vez. Ainda lembrava o jeito que ele limpou o sangue do braço daquela menina e cuidou dela, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, e a forma como ele tinha se ferido para ajudá-la.

-A Misa agradece muito, Raito -disse a menina, com lágrimas pesadas escorrendo pelo rosto- Você me salvou.

Raito olhou para a menina com desprezo e saiu andando, de braços cruzados, com a mesma expressão indiferente de sempre, mas antes de sumir entre as árvores olhou pra L mais uma vez por cima do ombro, e em seguida baixou os olhos e seguiu olhando para os próprios pés que afundavam na neve que ele mesmo manchou de sangue.


End file.
